Inevitable Feelings
by Ravensfiery
Summary: From the memoirs of their first meeting to the discovery of unbridled passion, Sesshoumaru and Rin have both withheld their feelings and desires for each other...until now. Who will come clean about their feelings first? RinSesshoumaru pairing. A slightly


**Inevitable Feelings **

**(A love story)**

_**PROLOUGE**_

**It_ had been more than a decade since she'd wandered into the thick groves which hid his torn body from view. Had she not stumbled upon the injured demon and nursed him back to health, certain death was sure to follow. If he didn't die immediately from his wounds, the possibility of being found by human men meant that he would be at their mercy... They would make sure that he would suffer greatly before allowing him deaths release. _**

_**Human villages abound the outskirts of the forest's domain. Though unlikely in chance, it was possible he could have been discovered by less benevolent humans, and promptly slain. **_

_How long had he been unconscious? _

_Pain racked all senses, followed by the awful realization that he was... unable to move his thrashed body._

_**"This can't be..." **_

_A tinge of panic began to press at his throat. Again, a failed attempt to move. He was out in the open, defenseless and completely vulnerable to attack. It was difficult to breathe, as his lungs were full of blood. Unaware of how near death he was, he forced himself to stay awake. Fading in and out of consciousness, waves of agony washed repeatedly throughout his body. Eventually, the pain steadily subsided enough to allow some clarity of mind. Dread saturated his thoughts, he continued for what seemed hours, lying motionless in the depths of the forest, awaiting his miserable end... _

_**Rustling of leaves**_

_**REFLECTIONS**_

_Time has gone by…. Eight years this month._

**Lately he found himself reflecting upon his newly found infatuation with the girl. This ever increasing curiosity seemed to grow only stronger; mercilessly boring into the fathoms of his mind..._he knew what he felt for her._ The first year had been excruciatingly difficult, as his morale of disregard for human beings stepped in to intervene whenever he felt that uncomfortable pang of emotion emerge from his usually dormant heart. He knew she would soften him eventually... all though he deemed this "weak emotion" felt only by humans and lowly beings alike, unconsciously, the emotions never wavered. Hiding in the depths of untouched territories it lay; awaiting for the day it would be freed from its dark prison, into the lights of realization. And now, time had touched upon the physical planes of existence. **

**Rin, who had now been by his side through times of hardship and tranquility, had unknowingly become the object of his new found fascination. The changes in her appearance, brought on by the onset of maturity seemed to be a double edged sword. The discovery of instinctual desires, although unwelcome at times, he found her scent intoxicatingly arousing. This above all else, drove him to madness, as he sometimes felt the carnal urge to bite that inviting tender neck of hers. During those times, he had to be far away enough to be unaffected by the pheromones she emitted periodically. **

**During the past five seasons, the girl had changed dramatically in appearance, as she was now at the age of eighteen. The changing of her narrow torso had erupted into the of one of female voluptuousness. She'd grown quickly in short periods of time throughout the last six years. The first time when she was thirteen, the second time in the winter of her seventeenth year. She'd only smiled then laughed carelessly when her dress grew too short in length. It was then that he knew that he too, had been altered in some way. Not in the physical manifestation of course, this was much more subtle, nearly undetectable to himself. In the matters of appearance however, he maintained himself immaculately-the flawless demon. Always, for all time, he would never falter. He often tried to overthrow the emotions of affections he felt lately. He wanted too... but-**

**No- it was there, he had to acknowledge its presence. Absentmindedly, he caught a glimpse of a face in the smooth ripple of the falls. The handsome face in the clear waters looked back at him. The image of his reflection mirrored the flawless, snowy pallor of the youkai Lord. Upon seeing his fair complexion he came back to the realm of physical plane. The color of a setting sun scorched the late afternoon sky. Was the image he'd seen in the falls belong to a human male? No, it wasn't possible... the magenta markings of demon blood, and the finely pointed, razor sharp fangs, nonchalantly concealed within that elegant demeanor of frost-was unmistakably that of pure blood ... the top class of demon aristocracy, without match... Lord Sesshoumaru. Perhaps it was this realization how low the set had set which snapped him back to his usual mode of sharp sense. Soon it would be nightfall... It was high time he left on his journey. Immediately his thoughts turned to his ward. The girl, where was she?**

"_**Rin".**_

"**Hmm?" Rin looked up, her small rounded chin poised questioningly. "Yes?" came the usual eager chirp... Rin's innocent gaze met her lord's somber eyes in greeting.**

_**(Those eyes. He found it difficult to keep eye contact for more than a few moments)**_

"**Rin: he quietly began; stay here with Aun. until I return. Do not wander off. I will return before dawn"… **

**Sesshoumaru paused briefly… Her energy seemed off… had she heard him? Of course she had. **

**A steady stream of silence filled the air. He heard the rustle of her clothes as she got to her feet, then the dainty pattering of her steps…. They promptly stopped right behind his turned back. Still silence taunted him, no answer.**

**That was unlike Rin… She always answered his quarries, no matter what sort of a mood she was in. Pivoting on his heel, he spun around to face his vassal. A small gasp escaped his throat. His body froze, as he felt slender arms tendril effortlessly around the nape of his tensed neck. Then, the sensation of small hands- her delicate fingers entwining themselves into his locks of silver colored hair. Not knowing how to respond, he dared not move, lest he should somehow ruin his own chance finally hold her in their first embrace... **

**_What was to happen now that Sesshoumaru Sama knows I have feelings for him?_ **

**Rin's mind was about to think something else, when she felt her body snug against the warmth of his. _"So warm_".. she muttered under her breath. **

**"_Sesshoumaru Sama..."_ Rin softly crooned. Still, he couldn't speak... She was pressed against his own body. The secrets of her ripe body had intoxicated every part of his being... She was so... soft and feminine; he'd never held anyone, let alone a beautiful young woman such as the one he now held in his embrace... Now the felt something that made his blood rise in temperature. "_Rin..."_ he weakly began. But she already made the decision. If he was ever to know how devoted in spirit, mind, and ... flesh she was towards her beloved master, she would take that chance. He could feel her petite breasts pressing hard against the muscles of his chest. Without thinking, he held her back, his arms wrapped about her petite waist. Time ceased to exist, his heart beating harder than it had ever done before. Rin felt her own heart skip a beat, at last she had found the courage to express her affections. Together they embraced each other for many minutes before Rin gradually lessened her embrace on Sesshoumaru. Still, she held him close to her. He closed his eyes; at that moment he thought he felt a glint of true happiness. **

**Rin leaned her head on his ivory chest hidden carefully beneath the cool layers of his fine haori. Wanting to express his long harbored feelings for his lovely ward, Sesshoumaru stood there silent thinking of how tell her... **

**Again, broke the deafening silence... _"Sesshoumaru Sama... ano ... ano..."_ **

"**_Please, Sesshoumaru Sama,_ she nearly whispered."_ Please accept these feelings which your Rin gives only to you." I care for you_ … Her voice broke with emotion. He could smell her fresh tears as they rolled down her cheeks. At the sound of her voice, the youkai regained some control of himself. Rin slowly raised her eyes to meet her Lords.Sesshomaru instinctively met her gaze. Her beautiful earth colored eyes sparkled with the same naïve innocence and admiration as the day they had met. Yet, there was something profoundly different that had accompanied her coming of age. Was it passion, desire? Still, she continued to cry. _It was pain he felt unlike any other._ **

_**Don't cry...**_

**The tone of voice was gentle yet firm. She found those words so comforting in their simplicity. Simple, yet so healing. She couldn't help but look at him. The gold tint of his beautifully colored eyes caught the light of the setting sun. Although he said nothing, his eyes were soft with emotion... almost gentle. The usual glint of harsh shine in his eyes wasn't there now. A hint of a smile played upon his thin mouth. Yes, he was trying to smile for her sake. She could feel his energy trying to console her, immediately she stopped her weeping. The light of yellow sun rays complemented his amber hue of eyes perfectly. **

**_"How handsome he is"_Rin thought in awe.**

**Now she knew for sure he was capable of emotion. Rin wiped away her tears before returning into the safe haven of his arms. Maybe it was the weather, or maybe she'd over reacted to his gesture of understanding. It didn't matter; she loved no one more than her Sesshoumaru Sama. Waves of strong emotions swept through her mind. The impulse she'd held back for years, forced itself to be known and heard. Without any words or warning, she decided it was worth the chance of rejection. **

_**Forever... in that Moment**_

**Rin was unable to suppress herself any longer. Leaning her face towards Sesshomarus her mouth met his in full kiss. As soon as her delicate lips touched her Lords she felt his mouth press even more reverently and eagerly to hers in heated response. The sensation of his firm yet soft yielding mouth was beyond any pleasure or words imaginable. His lips delved deeper into hers, she felt the blood rush to her face in arousal, as they kissed deeper into each other. Rin opened up one eye to glance at his expression, which almost made her swoon in ecstasy. **

**She could clearly see how feverish his face was, as his cheeks were slightly flushed, and his arms were now entirely and firmly closed around her. All the time his mouth never stopped massaging and exploring hers, and she moaned almost inaudibly as she felt his tongue enter their kiss. The subtle sweet taste of his mouth was more than Rin could manage… Sweltering under the trance of his scent and touch, completely besieged by her Lords sedating kiss, she fainted in his embrace.**

_**Compassion …**_

**Rin's eyelids fluttered as her she began to regain her consciousness, her breathing returned to its normal rhythm. Turning on her side for comfort, her face touched the soft folds of bedding she was lying in. Rin burrowed her face into the silken sheets as they were cool and soothing to her heavy head. Breathing in the scent, she curled up contentedly in the layers of the fine bedding… then immediately remembered what had caused her to faint. Scorching waves of blood rushed to her cheeks as the memory of Lord Sesshomaru's mouth overwhelmed her thoughts. Placing a quaking hand on her lips, as if trying to bring back the sensation of that hot mouth over hers, her mind beseechingly begged for a reply to the burning question that kept gnawing at her heart. **

"**Did it really happen? **

**Rin attempted to lift herself to her feet, but the heaviness of her head and body was too much. Her body crumpled involuntarily from the blood rushing too quickly to her head. "Ohh..." Summoning all of her will power, she tried again to get to her feet…only to plop discouragingly on her rump. Rin sighed in helplessness as she unwillingly laid her head back down on the pillow. It was comfortingly soft and relaxing. **

"**As soon as I can move…" she reassured herself.**

**The dancing flames crackled cheerfully, almost as if they were responding to her thoughts. The leaping colors of the fire writhed hypnotically in the mirror of young Rin's eyes, which slowly but steadily grew heavier and heavier. "I don't want to sleep" she told herself. Before the fire began to die out, and the flames became bright embers of glowing orange, Rin was soundlessly asleep in the safe haven of her Lord's bedding chambers.**

**The touch of a cool and gentle hand on her forehead stirred Rin in her sleep. The coolness was hungrily nullified by the heat of Rin's temples. The relief was comforting and familiarly nostalgic. For a moment Rin thought that it was her dear mother by her side, reading her temperature. Dearest beautiful mother… no, it couldn't be. **

**Rin opened her eyes to see who her consoler was. As her hazy vision adjusted to the dimness of the chamber, she could make out the seated figure of her caretaker, who was now kneeling down to her level… To her disbelief- and pleasure the handsome face of her Lord met her feverish gaze. "Sesshou- Rin weakly began. A slender finger touched the edge of her hot lip in hush. Dark as the room was, Rin was mesmerized by the golden glow of his calm eyes, which softly glowed visibly even in the absence of light. "Sleep" came the firm yet gentle voice. "Your fever is high, so you need to rest." As he said this, he delicately stroked the feverish cheek of his young ward. Rin's eyes closed as the cool silk of his soothing touch was relief to the burning heat of her fever. Rin meekly caught his hand as he rose to leave her bedside. "Please…" she piteously whimpered. "Stay here with me, I... I'm afraid to be alone." **

**Without a word, the youkai gracefully returned to his former bedside post, as if he'd never moved from the spot in the first place. Rin sighed with relief because she knew that nothing could hurt her while he sat watching over her. Slipping into an easy slumber, Rin slept for the rest of that evening, and most of the following day. It was early evening when she finally awoke…**

_**Desires-revealed**_

**_The shrill of the loons could only mean one thing… it was almost evening?_ **

**When her eyes opened, Rin knew her illness had passed. The painful throbbing in her head had ceased, as her body had returned to its normal temperature. Turning on her side, she found herself unable to move from her spot. In frustration, she turned her head to see…. The sleeping form of Sesshomaru, lying on his left shoulder, his head tucked in his arms, the uttermost look of peace on his face. Rin was astounded. In all the time she had spent traveling and growing an absolute understanding of her Lord's calm demeanor, she had never had the privilege of seeing his face undaunted by thought or premeditation. He was beyond the obvious handsome, which she disdainfully found unfit for him… Lord Sesshomaru amazed Rin with the fact that he was totally unaware of his immaculate good looks, charm, and dash. Whenever he became angry and spoke in that dangerously soft and calm voice, Rin found it sexually inviting and terribly seductive. At times she found herself fantasizing erotic daydreams which involved her beautiful, yet fatalistic Lord Sesshoumaru… In the beginning, she had been embarrassed by her arousing thoughts- what would Lord Sesshoumaru have to say if he knew what deep and lustful desires she had for that lithe, taut body of his… She often envisioned their bodies joined in the act of intercourse… there bodies entwined, writhing and moving rhythmically together… as one… **

**Rin stole another peek at the handsome face of her secret love… She marveled at how young and innocent he looked as he slept. There was no sign of distress or any other mal fortune on the untroubled brow of his slender face. His hair was slightly disheveled, which made Rin think him even more sexually desirable since he always was perfectly groomed and free of soil. The few locks that were out of their place, made him seem an ounce more human. His kimono had been purposely loosened, and the smooth plane of his muscles in contrast to the milky perfection of that ivory chest was irresistibly tempting. The gentle heaving of his chest enforced her desire to run her hands over the hard muscles concealed by the smoothness of his ivory skin. The very thought of touching him made her grow even bolder. Yes, she was going to do it. The open folds of his clothing beckoned Rin to touch the luscious skin, something which she had achingly craved to touch for so long… Days and nights, weeks and months. Perhaps even years?**

**She noted that his mouth was slightly ever so parted, as he took soundlessly breathed in his rest. Upon noting his mouth, Rin began to get an immensely strong urge. Should she take a chance? Should she show him how willingly she would give herself up…only for his sake? Rin knew that her feelings for her Lord would only grow stronger with the passage of time. There was a certain comfort in the truth of her unconditional love for this being. Love was an untainted emotion; there was no evil or malice in its pure essence. It wasn't wrong for her to fall in love; it was as inevitable as the snow that fell in winter… Rin knelt over the sleeping figure of Sesshomaru, intending to awaken him with love's true kiss, but before she could partake in doing so, she found herself firmly pinned down against the bedding on her back, held down by the push of her Lord's tantalizing kiss. White hot they fell into bed together, knowing what was to follow in the moments to come…**

**The bedroom scene (White roses)**

**Lord sesshomaru's kiss was pure bliss. Rin moaned in unparallel desire as they exchanged pleasure from one to another. The room felt white with the intensity of their sexual energies. Both were ravenously hungry for each other's body. Swiftly, in one motion, he smoothly untied Rin's obi, and cautiously began to caress her erogenous areas whilst kissing her. Her felt her body tense up, and then slowly release in tension as she adjusted to the new realms of pleasure that he willingly opened for his Rin. Sesshomaru continued to stroke and caress Rin's virgin flower evenly and rhythmically. Rin's head lolled from one side to the other in uninhibited pleasure. **

**Her mouth found it's way to his, as her desperate kisses feathered out, making their way to the sensitive flesh of Sesshoumaru's neck. Her mouth clung to the area just behind his ears, to which he responded to with a low moan of bliss. Hearing the moan of her Lord made her even more willing to please him to as best as she could. The blood was flowing freely now in her body, she every part of her sexual being swell with readiness. She was almost ready… But, not before she had returned the ecstasy he had given her. Rin raised herself, pushing Sesshomaru's hot body to the now moist bed sheets. He did not resist her, as it was evident that he wanted her to show him the undiscovered realms of pleasure. Rin was now entirely free of her self conscious thoughts, whipping the already loosened garments of clothing from her fragile body. Lord Sesshomaru's eyes burned with excitement and awe as he gazed upon Rin's fully nude and mature body. Never before had he seen anything as lovely and yet enticingly sensual as Rin's feminine figure. Before he could make any sort of a reaction, Rin was upon him. The kisses started from his mouth, which traveled down his neck, and continued down the smooth plane of his chest. Now slowly untying the threads of his kimono, then obi, kissing his mouth in a slow and gentle manner, Rin ran her hands over his chest. It was even more unbelievably smooth than she'd dreamed. A soft moan left his lips as she kissed further down the smooth path of his chest, past his rippled abdomen and stomach till she reached his erogenous zones. **

**Rin paused before she unveiled the mystery of his body.**

**She was breathless. It was beautiful. She felt as if she were going to faint from the vision of it. Not only was he well endowed and equally gifted with girth, but the silver hair which adorned his member was naturally just as well kept as the locks on his head. **

**A whisper of surprise mixed with pleasure escaped his throat as he felt the soft wet envelope of Rin's pert mouth envelope his now fully erect penis. Sesshomaru threw his head back as a cry of intense pleasure resonated from his lips. The sensation of pleasure Rin was giving him was almost too intense. Struggling to control his body, he almost released into Rin's eager mouth. Rin was in another world. Her Lord's body was godly in its perfection, not a single flaw on his fine skin. The taste of his virgin flesh in her mouth made her want to bring him to orgasm.**

**However. Seeing that he was experienced, she resumed pleasing him slower and**

**With less force. This calmed him down enough, so he could regain some control of his body. Beads of perspiration glistened on the brow, eyes closed in full, he lay on the now damp sheets of his bed. She watched in awe at the rising and falling of his chest as he lay there, panting heavily from their foreplay. **

**Then, suddenly, without any sort of warning he was upon her. In one swift motion he had caught her in his arms, turning her body from the position his own had been in only a moment earlier. He was on top of her, her back pinned to the bed… She was frightened as he had done this in less in the blink of an eye. Mounted on his knees, her own legs helpless under the impossibly perfect body spread over her own, he pinned her wrists down against the covers effortlessly. Rin's heart beat faster as she summoned up the courage to look at her handsome captor whom she had dreamed about bedding with since she'd turned sixteen. Forcing herself to look into Sesshoumaru Sama's eyes, relief flooded her body, all anxiety vanished. The eyes were the windows to his soul. Now, for the first time ever, he allowed his emotions to be read. He trusted his Rin… and her alone. Could this all be a dream? Rin asked herself? **

**His eyes held no malice or intent of taking her against her will. His amber yellow eyes were… soft with emotion, affection...but also aroused, willing, and mesmerizing seductive. Strands of his hair touched her bare shoulders, the shadows of his androgynously beautiful features accentuated by the flickering light. Was it real? A small smile played at the corner of his slim lips. It was different this time than all the other times. It was real. Although he was always stunningly attractive, the smile brought an angelic beauty Rin had never seen in him before. A sort of untouched innocence and purity in him she had known he had in him since the day they met. Rin started to smile herself, but was interrupted by a slow, erotic kiss. His nude body was now completely touching hers. His hands began to explore the smooth terrain of her body, first from her breasts, to her belly, waist, then her inner thighs… He moaned softly when he found she was wet. For a moment Rin was unsure about her Lords virginity. His touch was so gentle and pleasing it almost seemed that he already knew the erogenous zones of a women's body. Now he was kissing her neck, she couldn't help but moan-it was beyond anything she'd experienced. Lord Sesshoumaru was not only an unmatched demon of both skill and strength, he was also a passionate and sexually charged lover. She smiled to herself knowing how lucky she was. It was almost as if he knew what he was doing… Little did Rin know that her Lord had thought the same of her, since she had pleased him so greatly earlier.**

**It was unreal how sensual he was. She could feel him dragging his lips on her neck, using suction and gentle biting to arouse her even more. He didn't need to though, Rin's body was flushed with blood, and she wanted to feel all of Lord Sesshoumaru's body. In her willingness, she pressed her body hard against his, telling him that she was finally ready to become one with him. The room turned white hot, as she felt him ease himself carefully inside her virgin body. It didn't hurt as she was told by other women whose husbands were too quick and harsh the first time they had slept together. The pressure of his member entering her was intense. She gasped as he pushed all the way into her. Sesshoumaru let out a groan at almost the same time. The untouched flesh of a virgin was something that Sesshoumaru had never experienced before, and the hot fold of young flesh which held him in its feverish grip was indescribable. Also, it was not just any mere woman he was giving his innocence up too… it was none other than the mortal girl for whom he had developed inevitable feelings for. Lord Sesshoumaru, a youkai Lord had fallen in love with the mortal who had had saved him from certain death on that fateful afternoon, those twelve years ago. Now, the pace of thrust was quickening, the arching of her back reinforcing the depth of his penetration. No longer able to hold back the screams in her throat, loud shrieks shattered the quietness of the chambers. The slap of his pelvis smashing against the fleshshiness of her inner thighs changed now, as they quickened. The unison of their climax washed over them at the exact moment. The white roses he'd kept in his grasp all along, slipped from reach spilling into the vase of her body. **

**He collapsed then… into her arms again. His breaths, uneven and hot became gradually balanced as the tension left his body. Eyes shut; Rin savored the taste he'd left in her mouth. She was about to fall asleep when her ears picked up the sound of Sesshoumaru's barely audible words. Rin's eyes opened wide in absolute disbelief… and joy. There was no mistake about the emotion in his voice. Had he said what was impossible? In all the time they'd spent together- he'd never- Sesshoumaru interrupted her thought by repeating himself. This time he wanted her to know it had been uttered from his lips. Still, Rin's eyes reflected disbelief. This time he would have her understand how he felt about her…**

"**_Rin"_ the silky yet undeniably masculine voice of her Lord cut the silence abruptly.**

**He took her small hand into his own white talons. He had all the patience for this delicate being. The glow of the amber bewitched her to look deep into the molten pools which were his eyes. She couldn't help but look-he was already looking into hers. The words were sincere. Pausing again, he said it again… slower and softer in pitch this time. Rin gasped. **

"**_I love you."_**

**The End**


End file.
